thechamberofaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chamber of Affinity Scenarios
About Luck Sequences What the RPG is going to do when you are playing is that sometimes you will come across something called Luck Sequences. Luck Sequences vary depending when they pop up. Remember this is completely random it might happen to others it might not happen at all and depending if it does you should be very thankful! In Battle you can get either extra damage or you get extra attacks. When Opening Chests it determins whether you get a certain item or nothing at all maybe even a trap. In Spell Usage Or Fusion '''either gets you special effects added on to the damage or extra damage to your enemies. '''Scenarios For Battle When you are attacking an enemy you check your stats, for example you have 4 attack points, you will add that number to your level then multiply it to your level as well, like so 4+4=8X4=32. Easy. Rosethorn attacks Rat, Rosethorn's stats combine, 1+1=2X1=2 damage to rat 15-2=13, Rosethorn runs up and slashes the rat twice, the rat staggers backwards starting to bleed. When Using Magic When using magic towards an enemy you should type it out like this:' Lord Rosethorn uses his Dark Barrage Spell towards Rat, Rosethorn's stats combine, 1+1=2X1=2 damage to Rat 15-2=13, Rosethorn holds up a paw Dark energy emerges and transforms into Shards of Dark Energy, Fear your own evil and the fate it comes with, Dark Barrage! A salvo of Dark projectiles launch forth towards the Rat, The Rat staggers backwards struggling to keep his footing on the blood covered ground.' The Chamber of Affinity Spell Combinations These are used by two people preparing to use a spell and decide to combine the energies of those spells. Fireball + Fireball = Flareball Fireball + Fire Meteor Swarm = Armageddon Fireball + Aqua Mentaris = Geyser Fireball + Whirpool = Aqua Flare Fireball + Wind Storm = Fire Storm Fireball + Typhoon Boom = Flare Tempest Fireball + Earth Shaker = Eruption Fireball + Earth Shatter = Magma Burst Fireball + Holy Arrow = Holy Fire Arrow Fireball + Divine Judgment = Heaven Asunder Fireball + Dark Barrage = Black Flare Barrage Fireball + Dark Shadow = Flare Shadow Strike Aqua Mentaris + Aqua Mentaris = Aqua Blast Aqua Mentaris + Whirpool = Water Spout Aqua Mentaris + Wind Storm = Rain Storm Aqua Mentaris + Typhoon Boom = Tsunami Aqua Mentaris + Earth Shaker = Mudball Aqua Mentaris + Earth Shatter = Land Slide Aqua Mentaris + Holy Arrow = Holy Water Arrow Aqua Mentaris + Divine Judgment = Holy Shower Aqua Mentaris + Dark Barrage = Dark Water Barrage Aqua Mentaris + Dark Shadow = Aqua Shade ''' '''Wind Storm + Wind Storm = Gale Blade Wind Storm + Typhoon Boom = Twister Wind Storm + Earth Shaker = Dirt Devil Wind Storm + Earth Shatter = Desert Storm Wind Storm + Holy Arrow = Heavenly Breeze Wind Storm + Divine Judgment = Heavenly Storm Wind Storm + Dark Barrage = Dark Air Blade Wind Storm + Dark Shadow = Suffocating Darkness Earth Shaker + Earth Shaker = Earth Rumble Earth Shaker + Earth Shatter = Tectonic Shift Earth Shaker + Holy Arrow = Heaven’s Foundations ''' '''Earth Shaker + Divine Judgment = Heaven and Earth Earth Shaker + Dark Barrage = Dark Shard Cannon Earth Shaker + Dark Shadow = Shadow Eruption Holy Arrow + Holy Arrow = Heavenly Javelin Holy Arrow + Divine Judgment = Sealing of Ragnarok ''' '''Holy Arrow + Dark Barrage = Twilight Thorn Barrage Holy Arrow + Dark Shadow = Twilight’s Sorrow Dark Barrage + Dark Barrage = Dark Shade Reaper Dark Barrage + Dark Shadow = Forbidden Shadow Summoning HELP/ANSWERS Here is where you can find answers to questions that others have asked! Category:RPG Category:Scenario